(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disconnectable, remountable, extension for a document track in a table-top, document processing machine which enables the extension to be separated from the document track when accidentally hit by a user of the machine.
(2) Background Information
One of the problems with table-top, document processing machines is that they tend to be pushed around on a counter or table top when used by an operator of the machine. When subjected to such abuse, it is conceivable that some portions of the machine which project therefrom may become damaged, or the abuse may cause some internal damage to the machine. For example, an extension for a document track may extend from the machine to facilitate the entry of a document into the document processing machine. If the machine is moved when the extension is on the document track, it is conceivable that the damage mentioned may occur.